mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ermac
How can Ermac have an age of 34, he's just made up of souls. Just a thought, maybe its when the souls collectively became Ermac. The age is unknown, but whatever his age is, it's how long the souls were together, just like a regular human, except that a human is not made up of souls. Allies and Enemies Please make sure that all of the allies and enemies for any character are verifiable. Just because two individuals are both "good guys" doesn't necessarily make them allies. Just because they could be allies doesn't mean they are. Make sure they've met at some point in the series (for instance, have been in the same game, excluding Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and would likely be allies (for instance, were both good guys in the same game at the same time). Both being on the "Forces of Light" or the "Forces of Darkness" during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon shouldn't count, otherwise the allies and enemies list of all characters would be overflowing, and would defeat the purpose. The goals of all allies and enemies list should be to provide a short, succinct list of characters. For example: *Sindel would likely be allies with Ashrah because they were both good guys in Mortal Kombat: Deception, and were seen working together in Shujinko's ending. * Sindel would not likely be allies with Kai; despite the fact that they're both good guys, they never appeared in the same game (save for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and were never shown working together. They may be on the same side, fighting for the same goals, but they may never have even met. *Sindel would not be enemies with Jarek. Even though they're on opposing sides, it is likely that they never even met before. And, despite the fact that Sindel would oppose everything Jarek stands for, she has never developed any specific rivalry or hatred for him, like she would've for the villains in the games she was in. If I have made a correction to the list of allies or enemies that you think is unjust or wrong, please comment about it here so we can discuss it before making and further edits. Thank you. --Cavalier TunestalktheSubwayWall 23:29, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm wondering if Rain is an ally or enemy because on Rain's page it sais Ermac's an enemy, but on Ermac's Rain is not an enemy, so what's the deal with that. -Sub-Erstryktile4 Alignment I don't think Ermac was evil when he worked for Shao Kahn because he was under Kahn's control.--Shang 18:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Because he was under Shao Kahn's control we cannot speculate as to what his alignment would've been without Shao Kahn. Can you prove that he would not have been evil? Maybe he was good, just under Kahn's control? And we do not know whether or not he was neutral? Regardless of what he might have been if he had free will (which he did not), he acted as an enforcer for someone who was evil. In so many words, he was evil until he chose to be good. If you can prove otherwise, then please do so, and we will change Ermac's alignment. However, if you cannot prove your presumption, his alignment will remain as it has for a long time now. 18:15, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :OK. Without Shao Kahn? Without Shao Kahn - Of course, we can't say clearly about his alignment. But we can suppose that Ermac was good as he helped Liu Kang after he had been freed by Kenshi (Without Shao Kahn). And as Ermac was under control, he was not evil because Shao Kahn had to control him. Otherwise, to my mind, maybe it would be better not to mention his alignment in that period of his life.--Shang 19:49, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::By that logic, Ermac was always good, just brainwashed for a period of time into being evil (not neutral as your suggested in your edit to the page). Personally, I see no indication that he wasn't evil, then switched sides after he was freed from Shao Kahn's control. I think this is a debate that we open up to the community if you're so adamant. If you think this is something that should seriously be changed, then go collect more users, and get them to get involved in this debate, and – after a consensus is made – we'll make sure Ermac's alignment reflects that. 19:10, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, no. It's not so important for me. I've just wanted to tell my opinion. I'm sorry if it has sounded rude because my English is not so good. And you've understood quite right I think Ermac was always good but because of Shao Kahn (only because of him) Ermac made wrong decisions ("acted as an enforcer for someone who was evil" - as you said) and may seem evil but as he didn't have "free will" (as you said) and was manipulated by Shao Kahn - he was neutral. Something like that. I think so.--Shang 19:49, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you. And your opinion is valid. And, no you were not being rude (I'm sorry if I made it seem as if you were). And, as a side note, your English is very good. 20:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks a lot. It's nice to speak to someone who knows much about MK.--Shang 13:07, December 29, 2010 (UTC) how old Ermac is dude Ermac is not 30 something hes been living for like a thousand years rember he killed ancient people witch must mean he must of been alive in acient times witch makes him thousands of years old But in the new Mortal Kombar game it said he was just made it stays in less than a year. ' ' ' ' 16:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ermac's MK9 Fatality I saw a video of his fatailty on youtube I have a link but the the video is horrible quality but you can still make out the fatality. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWf21jrvP7A&feature=feedu Berzerkgodzilla 19:27, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Gallery? I think we should add a Gallery to Ermac's page, there are a lot of pictures on there, and in the biographies there are "Added by ___" in the middle of the biographies that I can't figure out where they go to. That part in the new game were he rips off jax's arms. I was kind of shocked when Ermac ripped off Jax's arms because this game tells the story of the first 3 mortal kombat games and a little bit of Deadly Alliance and Armageddon but there was another hit game you probably know as Mortal Kombat Deception and on the PSP version it is known as Mortal Kombat Unchained and in that game was character bios were they told you there allies and enemys there story and other stuff. Dont you think in Jax's bio one of his enemys would be Ermac because i would be enemys with someone if they ripped my arms off. Comment what you think about this.-SCORPION,KANO,andERMACfan134 he has been stated as one ' ' ' ' 15:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) No hes not even if you go type in Jax on this wiki it says that there allies.-SCORPION,KANO,andERMACfan134 1.Sign your posts! 2.you see those little tabs a the top? click the one that says alternative. ' ' ' ' 15:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) You clearly don't see the difference between the Overview page and the Alternative Timeline page. There's tabs up at the top, you know, clickable ones? That tell the difference from the main storyline and the new one MK 2011 made? Here: Ermac/Alternative Timeline --Azeruth 17:16, May 31, 2011 (UTC) also i think gun blazer is so hot -SCORPION,KANO,andERMACfan134 17:16,June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey genius, that's not my signature, congrats on the ban. --Azeruth 19:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) when i wrote that message, the original timeline tab had not been made. ' ' ' ' 19:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) he scared me with that one XD ' ' ' ' 19:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I banned him for it. Just because I'm not editing doesn't mean I don't check the Wiki Activity, what a dumbass. --Azeruth 19:57, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Not to mention I use the signature button, which uses two --, not 1. --Azeruth 19:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Ermac's Weapon I noticed in the trivia section it says that most of the ninjas in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 used axes iin their combos. I may be wrong seeing as how it's been a long time since I played it but, wasn't Scorpion the only ninja to use an ax in that game? Stitchking1 07:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Human Smoke used one, and ermac was suuposed to have one, it can be noticed on his UMK3 Sprites 12:38, June 24, 2011 (UTC) MK Sprite Has it been agreed that no supposed MK Ermac sprites would be allowed? GunBlazer 14:28, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't sure, I thought we could use a MK1 sprite for him. Remove it if you think it's necessary. [[User:FreeSmudger|'☆Some']] [[User Talk:FreeSmudger|'Reptile Fan☆']] 16:46, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Possible appearance in Mortal Kombat X? By the amount of concept art that have been circling around the internet of the upcoming Mortal Kombat game, one of the concept art features a design that features Ermac. Here are some Links that shows these concepts. Link 1 & Link 2 Could this be a confirmation that the legion of souls will appear in the next game? If so i would say his design is very well done, gritty, dark and quite suitable for a character like Ermac. - Some Random MK Fan.